Shine on Me
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Karena menolak pernyataan cintanya, Sasori mulai membenci Sakura. Tak jarang hinaan kasar terlontar untuknya dari mulut si preman sekolah itu. Namun, Sasori harus tau satu hal. Bahwa suatu saat nanti, Sakura bisa kembali bersinar, dan membuat Sasori jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya. SasoSaku. Theme: Quotes. For A Lifetime of Memories II. R&R?


**Summary :**

**Karena menolak pernyataan cintanya, Sasori mulai membenci Sakura. Tak jarang hinaan kasar terlontar untuknya dari mulut si preman sekolah itu. Namun, Sasori harus tau satu hal. Bahwa suatu saat nanti, Sakura bisa kembali bersinar, dan membuat Sasori jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.**

.

.

"Kenapa _Senpai_ mengajakku ke sini?"

"Aku mau bicara."

"Bicara tentang apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh...?"

"Itu yang mau kukatakan."

"Ng..."

"Sekarang, cepatlah jawab. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"_Senpai_... maaf..."

"Kau menolakku?"

"I-Iya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak pantas... untuk Sasori-_senpai_..."

"Tsch, jadi kau pikir aku tidak pantas untukmu?"

"Bukan... bukan begitu... tapi—"

"Hn, aku tau. Kau merasa dirimu 'terlalu cantik' sampai-sampai aku tidak pantas untukmu, kan? Hh, seharusnya kau sadar diri. Sudah bagus orang sepertiku mau memandang cewek rendahan sepertimu."

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Tidak butuh. Di mataku, kini kau sudah menjadi sampah. Menjijikan."

"Sa-Sasori-_senpai_..."

.

.

.

**SHINE ON ME**

"**Shine ****o****n Me" by ALM**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Akasuna Sasori x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to ALM II [**A Lifetime of Memories II**]**

-**Theme** : Quotes-

.

.

Lima menit setelah bel pulang berdering, gadis berambut merah muda yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Sakura Haruno itu baru saja merapikan buku-bukunya. Setelah selesai, ia kenakan ransel kecilnya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Ketika Sakura telah memijakan kakinya di koridor lantai satu sekolah, ada dua orang kakak kelas yang menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah brosur. "Kalau tertarik, ayo ikut klub memasak~"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, _senpai-senpai_ tadi langsung mencari adik kelas lain yang barusan turun dari tangga untuk diberikan brosur yang sama.

"Klub?" Setelah membaca rincian yang ada di brosur, Sakura pun menolehkan wajahnya ke sekitar. Di saat itu juga, ia baru sadar bahwa jalan menuju depan gerbang sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh sekerumunan siswa-siswi yang sedang melakukan promosi klubnya. Melihat keadaan keramaian di sana, gadis berusia 16 tahun itu menghela nafas. Sepertinya susah jika harus melewati mereka.

Tapi sebuah ide muncul di kepala Sakura. Mungkin saja gerbang sekolah di bagian belakang—yang digunakan sebagai akses keluar-masuk bagi warga Konoha _International_ _High_ yang membawa kendaraan—bisa menjadi pilihan untuknya yang ingin pulang cepat.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Sakura menuju ke sebuah koridor terujung sekolah. Di sana ada sebuah pintu putih. Ia buka pintu itu dan kemudian... dirinya tersentak.

Bukan; bukan karena salah jalan, melainkan karena ada sebuah sosok seseorang yang mengagetkannya. Sosok itu kini berada tepat di sebelahnya, menyender di dinding sebelah pintu yang barusan ia buka. Orang tersebut adalah seorang siswa kelas 12.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, jelas ia bukanlah murid yang baik. Cara duduknya semena-mena dan kepalanya tertunduk. Rambutnya acak-acakan, menyerupai kemejanya yang tidak rapi—kemeja yang keluar-keluar dan ada beberapa kancing yang tidak terkait. Sedangkan, di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa kaleng bir dan sisa dari abu putung rokok. Tak lupa juga ada sebuah putung rokok yang masih menyala di selipan jari siswa itu.

Sakura tak mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Untuk menutup pintu saja ia lakukan dengan gerak yang teramat sangat perlahan. Setelahnya, Sakura maju selangkah kepadanya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Walau pria itu sedang tertunduk, Sakura masih dapat melihat kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tampaknya ia baru tertidur dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Untuk sekedar info, Sakura sedikit tau nama dari kakak kelas itu.

Ia adalah... Akasuna Sasori. _Senpai_-nya—karena Sakura masih kelas 11. Sasori adalah salah seorang preman sekolah yang lumayan disegani di Konoha _International High_. Sebenarnya Sakura adalah tipikal perempuan yang tidak begitu mengenal murid-murid nakal di sekolah. Namun karena dulunya Sasori pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya, mana mungkin Sakura tidak tau. Apalagi lagi karena Sakura sempat menolaknya.

Karena kelamaan memandangi pria berambut merah pekat itu, tiba-tiba saja kepala Sasori terangkat dan kedua matanya terbuka dengan gerak lambat. Berhubung pandangannya masih buram, kedua matanya sedikit mengeryit ketika mendapati ada sosok Sakura yang berdiri di depannya.

Ketika tatapannya menjelas, Sasori memejamkan kedua matanya lagi.

"Untuk apa ada cewek jelek di sini?"

Sakura menelan ludah.

Ternyata benar apa kata orang: Sasori membencinya. Dengar-dengar, kakak kelasnya yang itu memang dendam kepada Sakura karena telah berani menolaknya.

Karena itu, Sakura berusaha bersabar dan mengabaikan hinaan Sasori. Lebih baik ia menasihatinya sebelum Sasori ditemukan guru.

"_Senpai_... buang rokokmu. Ini masih di lingkungan sekolah."

Sasori tidak bergeming, dia malah meletakan rokoknya di bibir—melanjutkan kegiatan merokoknya. Dia berikan pandangan sinis ke Sakura. "Tidak mau."

"Tapi, ini kan—"

"Aku tidak peduli." Selanya. "Ada masalah?" Sasori memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya dengan sekali hirup. "Lebih baik siswi cupu sepertimu pulang dan segera belajar. Jadi kau bisa menyingkir dari sini. Mataku sakit melihatmu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kesal.

Tapi karena apapun yang dilakukan Sasori memang bukan urusannya, Sakura mencoba bersabar.

Akhirnya Sakura berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanannya keluar gerbang belakang sekolah. Setelah beberapa langkah, kedua manik mata Sasori yang sempat teralihkan kembali memandangnya. Memandangi sosok gadis berbaju _sailor_ biru putih yang mulai menjauh.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang-panjang lewat hidung, membiarkan asap rokok itu keluar dari kedua lubang pernafasannya. Lalu tanpa disuruh, pria itu menyundutkan putung rokoknya ke bibir kaleng bir yang ada di sebelahnya.

.

.

**~alm : shine on me~**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di jam istirahat Sakura mengajak Ino ke kantin. Sakura pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin; tentang ia dan Sasori.

"Iya, seperti itu. Malah dia yang marah..."

"Kok bisa ya dia kayak gitu? Kan dulu dia pernah suka sama kamu..." Ino yang baru selesai meminum jusnya langsung menghela nafas. Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ino kembali melanjutkan. "Akhir-akhir ini cowok memang aneh. Kalau cintanya kita terima, palingan dia duluan yang selingkuh. Tapi giliran ditolak, mereka dendaman."

"Iya, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ngg, sebenarnya... aku sendiri kurang yakin. Mungkin dia membenciku karena alasan lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia main-main saat menembakku. Semacam tidak niat."

"Hah? Jadi kau pikir Sasori-_senpai_ menembakmu hanya untuk mempermainkanmu?" Ino mengernyit, tapi bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum geli. "Ya, ampun, _forehead_... itu keisengan jaman kapann? Sekarang yang seperti itu hanya ada di drama televisi, tau..."

"Kan bisa ajaa..." Sakura mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. "Habisnya saat ia menembakku, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang lagi jatuh cinta. Bahkan dari awal ia sudah bersikap dingin."

"Hm... jadi menurutmu: Sasori-_senpai_ menembakmu karena 'iseng'. Tapi karena ditolak, dia merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Dan akhirnya... dia membencimu." Ino berpikir sebentar. "Iya sih, ya? Pemikiranmu boleh juga."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku masih belum tau. Tapi kalau sandainya memang benar begitu, kenapa harus aku yang ditembak? Padahal masih ada ratusan perempuan lain yang lebih—"

**Prakh!**

Kalimat Sakura tersela oleh sumpit yang mendadak terlempar ke meja mereka berdua. Untungnya sumpit yang terbuat dari plastik itu hanya menyenggol piring makan siang Sakura—tidak mengenai mereka.

"Hei!"

Bersama tatapan kesal, dia edarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dan ternyata... di sebelah tempat mereka, terdapat sebuah meja di mana ada rombongan Sasori sedang duduk. Ya, rombongan kakak kelas yang paling disegani oleh satu sekolah. Di sana ada Sasori, dan kedua temannya: Deidara dan Tobi.

Pria berambut merah darah itu memberikannya senyuman dingin—senyuman menghina. Dan karena Sakura tau bahwa orang yang melempar sumpit tadi adalah Sasori, kakak kelasnya, kemarahan Sakura pun sedikit tertahan.

Mana sanggup ia meneriaki Sasori—yang notabene ketua preman di sekolahnya ini? Mungkin jika ia lakukan, ratusan murid yang berada di kantin bisa memandanginya dengan wajah yang entahlah-seperti-apa.

Sasori sebenarnya menyadari gerak-gerik Sakura yang sedang menahan emosinya, tapi ia malah semakin bertingkah. "Apa? Mau marah?" Tantang pria itu dari sana. "Marah aja. Tidak akan ada yang akan protes."

Sakura menggeram. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja terkepal erat dan Ino menyadarinya. "Sakura, tenangkan dirimu..."

Pemilik iris sehijau klorofil itu menghela nafas panjang-panjang. "Hmm, terima kasih..."

Berbeda dari Sakura, Sasori masih di posisi tenangnya. Karena masih ingin membercandai Sakura, dia ambil sebuah sendok yang sedang digunakan Tobi—temannya—untuk makan, lalu tanpa minta izin pun langsung ia lemparkan ke Sakura.

**Prakh!**

"—!"

Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar terkejut saat merasakan ada sebuah sendok yang terlempar ke pelipisnya.

"Sa-Sakura! Kau baik-baik aja, kan?" Ino menjadi panik.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa perih, tapi ia hanya berdesis. Sedangkan Sasori tertawa. Mendengar suara yang dihasilkan pria bermarga Akasuna itu, perlahan-lahan Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan memberikan sebuah pandangan sengit kepadanya.

"Kalau dari awal sudah jelek, kau akan semakin jelek kalau marah..." Tak sengaja, kedua iris coklatnya terpaku ke sebuah bandana yang sedang dipakai Sakura di rambutnya. "Dan juga... untuk apa cewek jelek memakai bandana berukuran besar seperti itu? Dasar sok imut."

"Sialan!" Sakura sudah tidak tahan. Ingin sekali rasanya melempar gelas jus milik Ino ke Sasori, tapi Ino sudah terlebih dulu menahan gerakannya.

"Sakura, jaga sikapmu." Bisiknya dengan susah payah. "Jangan gegabah. Bagaimanapun juga dia kakak kelas kita. Apa kata orang jika kau melemparnya dengan gelas beling? Terlebih lagi, ini tempat umum..."

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dan kemudian mendecakan lidah. Ino yang kasihan pun mengerti. Tapi ia rasa kalimatnya juga benar. Karena itu, Ino berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo pergi. Mungkin kau bisa lebih tenang jika berada di kelas."

Sakura mengiyakan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura dan Ino meninggalkan meja kantin. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara. Namun ketika sedang menaiki anak tangga—agar dapat ke lantai atas—Sakura melirik sebuah cermin berukuran besar yang memuat refleksi dirinya dari rambut ke ujung sepatu.

Dia menahan langkah, lalu berbalik ke depan cermin tersebut. Ino memperhatikannya. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang melihat bandana merah yang sedang ia pakai. Teringat kembali di benaknya tentang ucapan Sasori yang mengatainya dengan sebutan 'sok imut'.

Tanpa ekspresi, Sakura pun menyentuh bandananya dan berniat melepaskannya, tapi Ino lagi-lagi mencegahnya.

"Kenapa dilepas?"

Sakura mengulas senyum sedih. "Aku terlihat sok imut..."

"Pasti karena ucapan Sasori-_senpai_, kan?" Tanyanya. "Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan..."

"Tapi... Sasori-_senpai_ benar. Aku ini jelek, untuk apa memakai benda seperti ini?" Sakura tertawa pelan. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku merasa tidak pantas—"

**Puk.**

Tiba-tiba aja kedua pipi Sakura ditepuk pelan oleh Ino—yang baru ia sadari sudah ada di hadapannya; memunggungi cermin. "Kau itu cantik, _forehead_! Tetaplah percaya dirii!"

Kedua sudut bibir Sakura sempat naik sebanyak beberapa mili, namun ia mempertahankan raut wajah murungnya. "Pasti kau memuji hanya untuk menyemangatiku."

Ino menghela nafas malas. "Aku ini jujur, dasar bodoh."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Ino menggeleng tegas. "Kau harus tetap percaya diri agar kau terus bersinar di depan _senpai_ yang menyebalkan itu."

"Bersinar?"

Ino pun mengangguk, dan kemudian berbisik.

"Buat dia sadar akan sinarmu, Sakura. Buat Sasori-_senpai_ jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya kepadamu."

Sakura terdiam, tapi kedua iris emerald-nya menatap aquamarine Ino.

"_Because... everyone has a time to shine_. Oke?"

.

.

**~alm : shine on me~**

.

.

Sesudah bel akhir sekolah berdering, Sakura dan Ino pulang bersama. Selama perjalanan, keduanya bertukar obrolan. Suara tawa, gumaman malas, dan nasihat-nasihat sederhana terdengar pelan. Sampai akhirnya semua itu harus berhenti ketika Sakura dan Ino menyadari arah rumah mereka yang berbeda.

Mulai di pertigaan ini, Sakura ke kiri; Ino ke kanan.

Usai memberikan ucapan sampai jumpa ke sahabatnya sejak SD itu, Sakura meneruskan jalannya dengan bersenandung kecil. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang terdengar di sebuah gang kecil yang akan ia lewati.

"Ma-Maaf... a-aku benar-benar t-tidak ada uang lagi..."

Sakura terdiam, dan mulai memfokuskan indra pendengarannya.

"Kau murid Konoha _International_ _High_, tapi kau hanya mempunyai 2000 _yen_ di dompetmu?"

Gadis itu terbelalak. Ia kenal siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Tapi... aku... a-aku—"

**BUAGH!**

"Cih, dasar miskin."

Mendengar suara tendangan di sana, tanpa sadar Sakura langsung berlari. Dia belokan langkah, lalu disaksikannya pemandangan di gang kecil—yang lebih sering dijadikan jalan pintas—itu.

Dan ternyata benar.

Dilihatnya seorang Akasuna Sasori yang sedang memalaki seseorang. Memang, pria yang sedang berdesis kesakitan itu bukanlah teman dekatnya, tapi setidaknya Sakura kenal namanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kenapa _Senpai_ memalak?" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balas bertanya.

"Aku bukan memalak..." Ia menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku hanya meminta."

"Itu sama aja!" Sakura berteriak. Karena kesal, dia pun membantu temannya agar dapat berdiri tegap. Dengan pandangan cemas, Sakura bertanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Setelah orang itu mengangguk, Sakura melanjutkan. "Kalau masih bisa berjalan, lebih baik kau cepat pulang..."

"I-Iya..."

Niatnya, Sakura menuntun orang itu sampai luar gang. Namun belum sampai kakinya menyentuh jalan besar, Sasori langsung menarik kerah bagian belakang Sakura keras-keras. Pekikan kaget terdengar, dibarengi oleh pegangan Sakura yang terlepas dari siswa itu.

"_Senpai_ nih kenapa sih!?"

"Diamlah. Kau duluan yang ikut-ikutan urusanku." Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia palingkan wajahnya ke arah siswa yang barusan dia _bully_ itu. "Sana pulang. Aku sudah muak melihatmu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi pun siswa itu langsung berlari pergi dengan susah payah. Menyadari tingkah laku Sasori yang seenaknya, Sakura memasang wajah kesalnya. "Kau yang seharusnya muak melihat tingkahmu sendiri!"

Tidak ingin menunggu Sasori mengusirnya lagi—seperti yang dulu—Sakura segera berbalik badan dan berniat berjalan pulang, tapi lagi-lagi Sasori menahannya. Kali ini dengan menarik pundaknya dan menabrakan punggungnya ke tembok.

**Brukh.**

"—!"

Sakura terkejut. Ia ingin bergerak, tapi kedua tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Sasori. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat wajah rupawan Sasori yang berada dekat di depannya. Gadis musim semi itu cemas, tak terasa tubuhnya sedikit gemetar—apalagi saat melihat tatapan mata dari kedua iris coklat madu Sasori.

"K-Kau mau apa?" Bisiknya.

Sasori tidak menjawab. Ia malah semakin mendempetkan Sakura ke dinding sampai tubuh bagian depan mereka bersentuhan. Tatapan serta hembusan nafas Sasori yang begitu dekat terus membekukannya.

Menyadari posisi mereka yang sudah terbilang... berbahaya, sontak aja rona merah muncul di pipi Sakura. Ia palingkan iris _emerald_-nya ke samping, lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Menyadari perubahan Sakura, Sasori menyeringai. Ia mundurkan wajahnya sebanyak tiga senti, lalu menikmati pemandangan dari raut wajah adik kelasnya itu. "Kupikir... kau akan sedikit manis jika berada di keadaan seperti ini. Tapi..." Ia mendengus meremehkan. "Sepertinya aku salah. Kau malah semakin jelek."

"A-Apa!?" Dengan menggeram kesal, Sakura mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong Sasori, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sasori terlalu kuat. "Ck, lepaskan aku!"

**Set****.**

Sontak, Sasori langsung mengabulkan permintaan Sakura. Dengan kedua tangan yang kini terangkat—membentuk pose menyerah—Sasori menyeringai. "_As your wish_, _my ugly princess_."

Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Selalu aja Sasori mengatainya. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah terbiasa mendengar hinaan itu, namun untuk hari ini ia tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"Kenapa?" Sasori mendekatinya dengan wajah menantang. "Kau marah? Kesal? Mau nangis—?"

"YA!" Bersama teriakan kencang, Sakura mendadak mendorong Sasori. "Aku tau aku jelek!" Jeritnya. "Lalu kalau aku jelek, memangnya kenapa!? Itu tidak ada urusannya dengan _Senpai_ juga, kan!? Lalu kenapa _Senpai_ selalu menghinaku!?"

Awalnya, Sasori sempat terdiam. Tentu, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura membalas ucapan Sasori. Tapi kemudian pria berbadan proporsional itu menjawab santai. "Karena kejelekanmu... menggangguku."

"Mengganggu? Oh, memangnya kejelekanku ini membuatmu buta, ya!?"

Sesudah berteriak, Sasori tidak membalas ucapan Sakura. Tapi gadis itu masih belum tenang. Kepalan tangannya mengerat. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh meledak-ledak seperti ini. Ia harus menahan kekesalannya.

Akhirnya semua itu dia tahan... sampai tidak terasa ada cairan bening yang mulai menggenangi bola matanya. Karena tidak ingin terlihat cengeng, ia sedikit menunduk.

"M-Mu-Mungkin aku memang jelek..." Suaranya memelan dan bergetar. "Tapi... suatu saat nanti... aku akan bersinar... dan membuatmu tau."

"Bersinar dan membuatku tau?" Sasori mengulangi kalimat Sakura. Terdengar suara tawa mengejek di sana. "Kau itu... tak akan bisa bersinar lagi. Tak akan pernah. Kau itu hanyalah—"

**PLAK!**

Tiba-tiba aja Sakura menampar pipi kiri Sasori.

"Hanyalah apa...!? Sampah yang menjijikan di matamu, hah!?"

Suasana sempat menjadi hening, namun tiba-tiba aja terdengar suara isakan dari seorang gadis.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Sasori berdesis. Pipinya perih. "Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa ucapanku itu benar—!"

"Diam!"

Teriakan Sakura keluar bersamaan dengan tetesan air mata yang menjatuhi aspal.

Sasori terdiam. Dia tidak mengeluarkan komentar apa-apa.

Sampai akhirnya, Sakura yang tadinya menunduk itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan matanya yang berlinangan air mata.

"A-Aku akan membuktikannya! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan bersinar!" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata Sasori—meski pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat air mata. "A-Aku akan membuktikannya! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan bersinar! Lihat aja nanti!"

Setelah meneriakan itu di depan Sasori, Sakura langsung berbalik dan berlari, meninggalkan siswa berambut merah itu sendirian di ujung gang sempit.

Di kesendiriannya, Sasori yang tadinya terdiam mulai mengadahkan wajah. Ditatapnya langit yang sedang mengalami fase perubahan dari sore ke malam. Dia senderkan punggungnya ke dinding, dan kemudian memerosotkan dirinya menjadi terduduk. Dia jadikan kedua lututnya yang tertekuk itu menjadi tumpuan masing-masing siku tangan.

Ia pun menghela nafas yang panjang lewat hidung dan kemudian memejamkan mata.

Semua ucapan Sakura... terulang di memori otaknya.

'_Hanyalah apa...!? Sampah yang menjijikan di matamu, hah!?'_

Kalau tidak salah, ia memang pernah mengatakan hal yang seperti itu kepada Sakura.

Apa artinya Sakura masih mengingat ucapannya?

'_A-Aku akan membuktikannya! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan bersinar! Lihat aja nanti!'_

"Kau akan membuktikan... bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan bersinar, hn?" Sasori mengeluarkan sederet komentar sinis.

"Kau itu... tidak akan bisa bersinar lagi..."

Dan ia pun berdecih. Raut wajahnya berubah.

"Karena sebenarnya... kau sudah bersinar sejak dulu." Ia memberi jeda. "Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu..."

Sasori menunduk, dan mulai menjambak helaian rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Semua ini... kulakukan hanya untuk bisa berbicara denganmu." Bisiknya. "Tapi caraku memang bodoh. Kau bahkan... sampai menangis seperti itu."

Ia benturkan kepala bagian belakangnya ke dinding. Sekali.

"Maaf..."

Di tengah penyesalannya, saat ini jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Tampaknya, ada yang benar-benar jatuh cinta 'lagi' di sini.

**. . .**

Sedangkan... kau, Sakura.

Ya, kau yang sedang menangis.

Misimu telah berhasil.

Dan apa kau sendiri menyadarinya?

Apa kau sudah menyadari sinarmu?

.

.

_Don't forget, all..._

"_**Everyone has a time to shine!"**_

— surfergirl

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Hehe, ini adalah fict SasoSaku keduaku loh. Gomen kalo ceritanya terkesan maksa. Fict ini kujadikan contoh fict untuk event (apabila memakai tema: quotes). Sebenernya sih boleh-boleh aja kok ngambil quotes dari twitter, film, anime, meme, 9gag, puisi, pribahasa, dll. Yang penting quotes deh (kalo bisa, tulisin juga ya siapa yang mengemukakan quotes tersebut). Dan biar mudah, coba deh cek di www-searchquotes****-****com. Di sana banyak banget quotes berbahasa inggris yang udah ditulisin siapa yang ngebuat quotes-nya. Siapa tau menginspirasi.**

**Kalau mau ikutan event, ayo join! Info selengkapnya liat profil kami, ya? Terima kasihhh... :D**

**Tertanda,**

**Panitia ALM (****terunyu****)**** #pasangpose****. **

.

.

**Partisipasi kalian adalah semangat kami :')**

**Mind to Join ALM II Event?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
